Statu quo
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Quatre craque. [onceshot]


_**Statu quo**_

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Et on a beau y revenir, on vous les offre toujours pas, hein !

Ecrit pour le nanniversaire de Mithy-belle-soeur. ¤papouille¤

¤

_« …alors ce serait sympa si Tro et toi vous veniez aussi, vous êtes pas obligés d'arriver tout de suite, je suppose qu'il faudra que vous vous organisiez autour de ton agenda… »_

Quatre reposa soigneusement sur la table le crayon qu'il s'était mis à tailler de façon compulsive jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une mine cassée et un moignon de plastique qui essayait de se faire passer pour du bois. Les crayons à papier en bois tuaient la forêt amazonienne et les jungles asiatiques, et on ne savait jamais, il pourrait avoir de nouveau besoin de s'y cacher.

Il relut, un peu par masochisme, le contenu du mail.

Ses ongles crissèrent sur le verni du bureau.

_« …alors ce serait sympa si Tro et toi vous veniez aussi, vous êtes pas obligés d'arriver tout de suite, je suppose qu'il faudra que vous vous organisiez autour de ton agenda… »_

_« …alors ce serait sympa si Tro et toi vous veniez aussi, vous êtes pas obligés d'arriver tout de suite, je suppose qu'il faudra que vous vous organisiez autour de ton agenda… »_

_« …alors ce serait sympa si Tro et toi vous veniez aussi, vous êtes pas obligés d'arriver tout de suite, je suppose qu'il faudra que vous vous organisiez autour de ton agenda… »_

« Je craque », annonça Quatre à voix haute au profit d'une plante en pot. Pour la postérité, il cliqua sur « répondre » et tapa : _« Je craque »_, puis l'envoya d'une souris vengeresse. Il se leva, laissa ses papiers en plan ; les urgents, vrais et faux, pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain. Il enfila sa veste et sortit de son bureau, ignora le : « Monsieur Winner ? » inquiet de sa secrétaire.

_Je craque !_

Le vide total en lui commença à s'emplir d'un sentiment de libération hystérique. _J'en peux plus j'en peux plus j'en peux plus._

Il avait perdu, mais il supportait plus cette situation, il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

_C'est fini. Plus de sourire crispé. Plus besoin de faire comme si de rien n'était, de ne pas oser démentir, de ne pas oser mentir, de faire semblant de comprendre devant ceux qui croient savoir. _

Ça devait arriver à un moment ou un autre. Il lâcha un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé, serra les dents parce qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas au milieu de la rue et qu'il espérait vaguement que marcher la demi-heure nécessaire pour rentrer chez lui au lieu de prendre la voiture réussirait à le calmer mais il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement avec l'envie de tout casser.

Qui se transforma en envie de hurler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas fermée.

_Non. Pitié non. _

Mais Trowa était assis dans le canapé, un livre à la main qu'il referma avec un sourire, que personne d'autre n'aurait pu identifier comme tel, lorsqu'il vit Quatre entrer. Et le premier élan, habituel, celui de l'appeler d'une voix joyeuse fut noyée par une fureur désespérée.

« Va-t-en », murmura Quatre.

Trowa s'était levé ; il fronça légèrement les sourcil.

« Quatre ?

– Va-t-en, répéta ce dernier plus fort. Va-t-en, va-t-en VA-T-EN !

– Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Rien. Quatre ne sentait rien venant de lui. Pas de choc, pas d'anxiété. Un lac. Un lac dans lequel il avait soudain envie de déverser des déchets toxiques

« Je veux plus te voir, Trowa ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre à un tel point, tu peux pas savoir ! »

_Marre de rentrer le soir et d'espérer que tu passeras, marre de pas savoir sur quel pied danser, marre de pas savoir ce que t'attends de moi et d'en attendre trop de toi. _

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais maintenant c'est fini ! Va te prendre pour le chat de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je veux plus te voir ! Je veux plus entendre parler de toi ! Casse-toi ! _Sors de ma vie_ ! »

Quatre avait hurlé à s'en arracher la gorge et ce n'était pas assez, et Trowa était encore là, face à lui, s'était rapproché au lieu de s'éloigner. _Il va me tuer_, pensa Quatre. _Cette situation va me tuer._

« Me touche pas !

– Tu ne t'es pas calmé.

– Je me calmerai pas tant que je serai pas sûr que tu seras à l'autre bout des colonies et que plus personne ne parlera de toi devant moi !

– Tu es complètement hystérique.

– La faute à qui ? ragea Quatre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu sortes de ma vie ? »

Au même moment il croisa le regard de Trowa et eut l'impression que ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement.

« Que tu m'expliques, avec calme », fit Trowa et Quatre n'avait pas rêvé, sa voix s'était étranglée.

_Trop tard_, pensa-t-il futilement. _C'est trop tard !_

« C'est à toi de m'expliquer les choses ! J'en peux plus de recevoir des invitations pour deux ! J'en peux plus d'être celui que Catherine appelle quand elle sait pas où t'es ! Et surtout j'en peux plus de pas savoir où on en est, si on _est_ tout court ! J'en ai tellement assez de pas savoir où je suis dans ta vie que je crois que j'en ai plus rien à FOUTRE ! »

Silence.

_Voilà_, pensa Quatre, le souffle court. _Voilà, j'ai brisé le statu quo. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Trowa ? _

Le bruit léger, imperceptible de ses pas, le frôlement des vêtements lorsqu'il le dépassa, puis la porte qui s'ouvre et Trowa sort de sa vie.

Quatre resta immobile, sous le choc. « C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il, j'ai menti, Trowa, je veux pas que tu partes… »

Le bruit de la porte qui s'était fermée avait quelque chose d'iconoclaste. Trowa et Quatre, Quatre et Trowa, un mythe dans tous les sens du terme. Le sourire autour d'eux des gens qui croient savoir, le haussement d'épaule et regards significatif de Duo, Wu Fei, et même Heero.

Ni Trowa, ni Quatre n'était à l'origine de cette illusion. Les autres autour d'eux l'avaient construit et Quatre avait fini par y croire aussi.

Le retour à la réalité était brutal.

Le téléphone sonna mais Quatre n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il le décrocha, éteignit son portable, hébété. Lorsque le canapé se présenta à lui, il s'effondra dessus, se roula en boule.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

-

Il dut s'endormir au bout d'un moment, car il reprit conscience lentement. Il avait mal à la gorge et à la tête, mais une main lui caressait le front avec douceur et avait calmé le réflexe de panique qui l'avait un instant saisi.

Lorsqu'il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, Trowa était assis par terre, face à lui. Quatre n'osait plus bouger. Il avait les yeux qui piquaient, la gorge de nouveau serrée.

« Tu es revenu, réussit-il à articuler.

– Tu as complètement affolé Duo, lui répondit Trowa.

– Ne t'en va pas. Je suis désolé. Ne t'en va pas. »

Il prit la main de Trowa dans la sienne, paniqué à l'idée de se réveiller de nouveau, à l'idée que Trowa ne soit pas vraiment là ou qu'il décide de repartir, pour de bon cette fois. Face à lui, Quatre n'avait aucune fierté, n'en avait jamais eu.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Sans lâcher la main de Quatre, il se leva et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Quatre appuya le front contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

– Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais », dit Trowa.

Il passa une main autour de sa taille.

« Ce que je voulais ? »

Quatre releva la tête pour le regarder. Trowa acquiesça.

« Tu es quelqu'un de compliqué, Quatre », dit-il.

Il repoussa avec tendresse une mèche blonde qui tombait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Tu es tellement intuitif la plupart du temps qu'on en oublie que parfois tout ne t'es pas évident. Tu as aussi beaucoup de travail, une vie très occupée, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y réclamer une place conséquente avant que tu ne m'en donnes l'autorisation.

– Tu as la clef de mon appartement !

– Heero aussi.

– Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Heero c'est… (1)

– Je sais. Mais le principe est le même et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que tu attendais de moi. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que nous sommes victimes d'un bête problème de communication ? _Nous _?

– Ça arrive à tout le monde.

– Mais pas à nous, fit Quatre avant d'émettre un petit rire dépréciatif.

– Il faut croire que si...

– Quelle déconfiture. On ne le dira à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non. Nous avons une image à maintenir. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« La prochaine fois, au lieu de compter sur notre apparemment inexistante télépathie, on va envisager de se parler, déclara Quatre.

– Ou d'agir. »

Leur premier baiser n'avait rien d'un mythe et tout de la réalité, la chaleur de la bouche de Trowa, ses cheveux secs doux contre les mains un peu calleuses de Quatre, leurs lèvres avides de l'autre, presque brutales.

« Je t'aime », lui dit Quatre.

Juste au cas où.

« Moi aussi », lui répondit Trowa, et le sujet fut clos pour la soirée.

**(Fin)**

(1) Pour qui est curieux de connaître la fin de la phrase, vous avez le choix entre : « ma chose », « mon Labrador », « mon G-boy à tout faire » ou le simple mais néanmoins efficace « mon esclave dévoué ».

**Omake :**

Quelque part dans les steppes russes :

Heero fut réveillé par la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone portable. On n'était vraiment tranquille nulle part, même au milieu dudit nulle part.

« Hn.

– HEERO ! Fais quelque chose ! sanglotait presque la voix hystérique de Duo. Quatre, c'est Quatre ! Il… il… IL CRAQUE !

– …

– Je sais pas pourquoi mais il craque ! »

Heero sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui parcourir le dos.

« Et il ne répond ni à ses mails ni au téléphone ! Trowa est injoignable ! Wu Fei a mis les Preventers de L4 sur le coup pour être prêt à évacuer les Colonies au besoin ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Heero ferma les yeux, se força à garder son sang froid, et se concentra. Mais son radar interne ne lui signalait ni la présence de Relena (quoique cette dernière en mode furtif était indétectable), ni d'appel provenant de Quatre (un craquage en règle aurait été accompagné d'un « Viens, fidèle serviteur, nous allons purifier l'univers »).

Il n'y avait donc pas d'urgence, Quatre devait juste avoir fait ça pour se débarrasser de Duo, ce qui semblait avoir eu l'effet inverse.

Hn. Même les maîtres du monde pouvaient faire des erreurs de calcul. C'était par conséquent à Heero de régler le problème.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'un ton calme, sûr de lui, rassurant. Je m'en occupe. »

Sur ce il raccrocha, éteignit son téléphone et se recoucha.

(fin bis)

Novembre 2006


End file.
